


Isn't It Beautiful?

by alwaysfanatic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Maria Hill, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Maria Hill Feels, Marvel Universe, My First Fanfic, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysfanatic/pseuds/alwaysfanatic
Summary: What happens when Maria hill and Steve Rogers (total opposites) cross paths! Is this the start of a friendship or more?





	Isn't It Beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellas! This is my first fanfiction ever and it is a chaptered story so here is the chapter one, I love Steve and maria and marvel really slept on this ship! I don't know if I did good so please let me know in the comments thank you so much!

maria was never an expressive person, she preferred to hide her emotions and feelings from everyone, she had this *hand quotes* ' _superpower_ ' to keep herself neutral no matter what atomic bomb of feelings is exploding in her head. The other person can't guess what's up with her.

 

She was absolutely amazing at her job at SHIELD. The Deputy director Maria Hill. She was given these nicknames like 'Ice Queen' since Tony Stark loved to assign nicknames to everyone and because of her straight forwardness and Impassive attitude towards the coworkers which kind of depicts cold behaviour. 

Why was she like this? Why she preferred loneliness over someone to share her thoughts with? Well obviously because of her past!... her dark and painful past!... there were many nights when she would wake up screaming in the middle of the nights, when she would look around the dark of the night and the fear creeping into her heart when she knows that she's alone and there is no-one in this world that she could trust ever. 

Maria made it pretty clear to herself that she didn't need anyone in her life and she was absolutely amazing on her own...it was all fine Untill  ** _Captain Capsicle_** came along in her life. 

 

Captain America was a national asset and everybody loved that  _damned super soldier!_   sure they would cuz he was so nice and kind to everybody in short, he was "the gentleman from the 40s". Girls from all over the America were gushing over the captain and why not? he has the body of a god! but maria was never interested in her love life, never considered to befriend anyone let alone falling in love so cap was an impossibility.

Steve on the other hand was totally different. He was kind, gentle, honest, generous, he had all the good-man qualities, the husband every girl wishes for, he was ridiculously handsome as well, his ocean blue eyes, his gorgeous long lashes, blonde hair, muscular body and his smile.. _his damn smile was to DIE FOR!_

Steve has never loved anyone since Peggy, she was the only one for him. The new time, new world was still a shock to him and he was slowly recovering from it. Steve had made saving the world his passion. But when he looked back at the time he felt nothing but pain that he missed his chance with Peggy!  
\-----

 

On the hellicarrier, Steve marched through the deck, he was amazed by how much the technology has developed. Walking through he saw Nick Fury standing proud and commanding. With him was standing this tall slim woman, brunette hair tied in a neat bun, bangs hanging out on forehead, blue eyes sharp and even more commanding tone than the director himself. Earlier on the quinjet, He remembered coulson mentioning a deputy director and Fury's second-in-command.

He came towards fury and handed him some cash, Maria knew it was some bet that fury won. Maria glanced at him as uninterested as she could look but maybe not from the inside?

After the introductory session, Maria made her way towards her work again, facing a screen, Steve came towards her;  
"hey"  
She turned and looked at him "how can I help you Captain?"  
"it's Steve" Steve said hesitantly "um..are you the deputy director?"  
Maria narrowed her eyes "didn't the director fury mention it while Introducing me?"   
"yeah he did I was just..." Steve said nervously.  
Maria let out a sigh and slumped her shoulders, looked at him and said "my name is maria hill and yes I'm the deputy director here"  "it's nice to meet you Captain Rogers"  
Steve scratched the back of his neck "again it's Steve" and hesitantly looked at her. Maria smiled "it's nice to meet you Steve."  "it's great to meet you too maria" Steve gave a lopsided grin and his blue eyes were sparkling bright, maria could feel herself blushing.  
She cleared her throat breaking the eye contact "um.. I have to get back to work, I'll see you again captain Rogers..sorry, Steve" Steve smiled again maria started walking away from him but she could feel him watching her go. She didn't turn ofcourse she didn't want him to see her face which was as red as a tomato!

 

_what's wrong with me? God! -_ she said to herself

 

  
Steve caught her hand gestures and laughed and went away.

 


End file.
